<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whipping cream by tigerbeomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093026">whipping cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbeomie/pseuds/tigerbeomie'>tigerbeomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, The Only Reason why this fic is rated T is because I use swear words excessively</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbeomie/pseuds/tigerbeomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inner thoughts from kim yohan, a man that is throughly whipped (like whipping cream) for han seungwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whipping cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kept_secrets/gifts">kept_secrets</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short cute piece. happy birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>fine, so this isn't what he wanted from the beginning.  it's not like he wanted this to happen, everything just seems to go wrong when yohan needs it to go right for once.  however, he's going to have to learn how to roll with the punches for once because this is the way his life is going to be for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yohan wonders why he tries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(his mind says it's because he's a Good Person.  his heart on the other hand is just whipped as fuck for han seungwoo.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in reality though why he ends up like this though.  it's not like he's never been around attractive people ago.  he's literal best friends with kim donghan, goes out drinking with lee hangyul every friday, plus he's even friends with cha junho - a literal god at his high school.  attractiveness shouldn't sway him at all.  but everything sorta tilts about 20 degrees to the left when he first lays eyes on han seungwoo.  the first thing that yohan is hit with is his beautiful face.  he used to think that he didn't really care about how handsome or cute or hot someone was, but seungwoo throws that out the window completely by just simply breathing.  his resting face when he's walking through campus is alluring, charming, eye-catching.  however, when he smiles?  that shit's some of the most wholesome content that yohan's ever dealt with in his life.  yohan doesn't like to use the term dugeun dugeun a lot, but for fuck's sake he will use it to describe the feeling that seungwoo brings him but breathing. the most important part is that han seungwoo is a fucking amazing person in general.   he never says no to anyone, doesn't ever refuse a person a need.  tutoring?  seungwoo will sit at the library with you until you understand every single concept you were struggling with and become a master at it yourself.  need a designated driver?  no matter what time it is, if seungwoo is available, he'll zoom over right away with a smile to take you home safely.  the most ultimate dad friend in existence, that was han seungwoo.  but, seungwoo makes it all attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he's also insanely smart.  and yohan thinks intelligence is sexy as fuck, just saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>if nice guys place last, yohan hopes seungwoo always places last so that he can always get a shot at him because he might cry if he doesn't get to have han seungwoo around in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yohan is very whipped for seungwoo, that fact is very clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hangyul always laughs at him when he drinks a little too much during their drinking sessions and he goes on a rambling rant on how seungwoo's eyes are so beautiful, and his smile fucking lights up the whole city of seoul.  hangyul is a mean friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. <a href="https://twitter.com/foolforjoo">twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>